Hellsing: The Great War
by DarkestVampire
Summary: AU. In 1918, the Queen created the Hellsing orginization to fight against the "Vampire" thread that was bred from the war. Chapter 7 up. How do you get away from an ancient city if you re attacked by monsters? SxOC
1. 1919: Start of Victor

Prolouge

London, England.. 1919 A.D.

Far of the capital of England, a large manor catches ones eye.. hidden by a forest, protected by land mines, guarded by fourty soldiers of the national guard.. this is the headquarters of the Hellsing orginization.

Its purpose was created just recently.. the vampire. As a twisted result of the toxin gas experiments, it has attacked civillians everywhere around Great Britain.

The Queen had no choice but to create a special force against the inhuman threat... and so, Integral Hellsing, Royal Familiy member and commanding officer dureing the war, became the lead of Hellsing.

In dureing the next year, a struggleing of its own existance shook Hellsing. The brand new orginization was criticized by many members of the british gouverment and most of all, they didnt stand much of a chance against the vampire force.

Finally, they started to gain more experience in combat. Whoever survived a fight was changed forever, but had the courage to go on.

But Integral knew this couldn´t go on forever... one day, a change of tides came past her office door.

Captain Ferguson, one of her best soldiers, saluted in front of her.

„Ah, Captain. Any news from the research department?" Integral asked him in a calm voice.

„Indeed, Sir." He handed her a paper with a detailed report of the latest invention.

Integral read it through while sucking on her havana cigar. „Biomass?" she finally asked.

„Yes, Sir. Implanted in a human, it changes the whole rythm of his body and gives him incredible strength, but most of the tests were a failure. Thier hearts werent used to this sort of stress and thier wounds from the operations were too deep to prodeed. However..." He took a short break.

„However?"

„If we would use this method on a newborn, it might work. The results would be the perfect soldier against the vampire." Ferguson could barely contain his excitement.

„Hm. But isn´t that unethical?" She had her doubts about the whole thing.

„Certainly. But its our best chance, Sir. If we don´t try it out, our end might come sooner than expected."

Integral looked down onto her paperwork. He was right... but her doubts couldnt be ignored either.

„Ferguson.. tell them i want results. I demand a test run before we actually do that." she finally said, glareing deeply into his eyesockets.

„Alright, i will tell them. But remember that it takes time until this newborn is battle-ready."

„I know. But im young and you arent that old, either. We will both see how it turns out and even that is worth it." Integral finished her cigar by takeing a last deep breath.

„Fine by me, Sir. You are the authority."

And so, Project Victor was started...


	2. 1938: Interduction

Chapter two.

Nineteen years later.. .London, England, 1938 A.D.

Integral Hellsing has matured.. from the young girl back in the old days to a grown woman with first grey spots in her hair. However, her leadership remained the same, hard-but-fair way.

Her best soldier, Captain Ferguson, however, was just about to retire... in the past ten years, he became more and more fragile and old, uncapable of takeing part of missions anymore. That role was given to one of the younger soldiers, Corperal Tobias Reed.

Instead of Fergusons procedures, which werent much different than Integras, he decided to handle the soldiers with humanity, just to show them the difference. He acted with humor, charme, caracteristics Ferguson once claimed to have. But as an old man, he smiled about it.

Finally, after almost twenty years, the time came when he choosed to leave the orginization. But.. not without an afterblow of his leadership.

He came walking into Integras office like he did many times before, not suprised about it that she was busy with her paperwork again. Ever since the war started, the papers she had to work with doubled. Hellsing was an independent force, but as a part of the Commonwealth, it had the need to protect Great Britain when it comes to.. therefore, she was informed of every little thing going on in the early front lines of the second world war.

Captain Peter Ferguson remained in the office for a while, waiting for her to notice him.

„Arent you getting bored of standing around in the room, Captain?" she sarcastically asked him, finally.

„Indeed i do, but i wont dare to interrupt your work, Integral." Ferguson spoke to her with a soft tone before she looked up to him.

„Since you came to visit me, i suspect something happened?"

Ferguson nodded. „Yes, Sir. The OSA has accepted my retirement... today will be my last day. But.. i have some good news, as well. Our research faciltiy told me that they finished working on Project Victor."

Integras eyes widened. Project Victor.. that biosoldier project she never really believed in. It was..finished?

„Any results yet?" she cautionally asked, wondering if this was a prank.

„Not really. They finished a few field tests before, but they werent official. A test mission might be in order." Ferguson leaned against the wall with one hand, supporting his old muscles.

„Hm. Alright then. Is it... capable of talking to me?" Integral asked, thinking about what the soldier might look alike.

„Of course. Beside the superhuman ability´s, its as normal as me or you. Of course, theres many things she doesnt know of yet, since her whole life happened to be in a labor, but.."

„Waitamoment, Ferguson. Did you say „She"?"

The Captain was almost caught off guard. He wanted to suprise Integral with the fact that it turned out to be a woman, but now it was too late. Oh well, he thought.

„Yes... disprite our current state of technology, we cant just control the bred of an human. In other words... it might´ve been a boy, but it became a girl. Neverless, she´s just as capable and perfectly trained for any situation."

Integral was more skeptical than ever. This might be just a big silly joke. However, he acting very serious. One way or another, there was only one way to find out what it would be.

„Ferguson, id like to have a word with that person."

A minute later, Captain Ferguson came back, an normal sized, blonde girl with short hair following him. Her unform looked quite normal, althrough it seemed to be form fitting for her. She was still holding an heavy Lee-Enfield rifle after comeing back from target practice.. but what impressed Integral instantly, she was holding the eight pound rifle with one hand only.

„Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing, may i interduce you... Seras Victoria."

As she heard her name, Seras saluted instantly.

„Its an honor to meet you, Sir!" her voice was soft and much of a teenage girl, even though the stern salute.

„Seras... Victoria? Why did they gave her a full name?" Integral looked over to her captain.

„That has numberous reasons. One, she isn´t as suspicous as she would be without a name. And as for the meaning of the name... Victor is latin for Winner, but they wouldnt dare to call a girl like that. Instead, they choosed the name of our majesty... and Seras is a shortcut for Superhuman Engagement Rouge Agent Special."

Seras smiled. „And im proud of this name, too. It sounds so cute."

Cute? Integral was dumbfonded again. If she even considers this... then she must have normal intelligence. At least, a normal ammount of so.

„Heres a millitary file they made recently for her. Even more paperwork." Ferguson smirked, handing her the thin paper full of personal data.

Integral began to read...

Seras Victoria:  
Sex: Female  
Age: 19  
Date of birth/Production: 15th of April 1919  
Rank: Sergant  
Height: 1,68m/ 5ft 2inch  
Weight: 55kg / 110 ilbs  
Uniform size: M  
Blood type: Rh XO (Experimental negative)  
Eye color: Blue  
Original Hair color: Blonde  
Intelligence Quotient: 99  
Favorite Weapon: Lee Enfield MK III Carbine Rifle  
Skill class: 5  
Medals: None as for now  
Special Information: Class I Biosoldier. Capable of Regenerateing, running at inhuman speeds and fireing rapidly over a certain span of time. Raised especially for millitary purposeses.  
Will obey whatever the command may be, but has human intelligence and therefore the capablitly of disobeying/deserting.

„Alright... this will give me a headache or two." Integral sighed.

„And fortunely, i wont be involved in it. Ive already bought a house for my retirement in the friendly Sweden." Ferguson smiled at her defeat.

„Whatever... Welcome to Hellsing, Seras."


	3. 1938: Test Mission

Chapter three.

Captain Ferguson had left the office a while ago... Seras was waiting partincely and Integral filled out the papers she needed to let her become one of her soldiers.

„Alright, looks like everything is done. Time for more important subjects." The leadership turned her head towards the biosoldier, who looked back to her with a questioning expression.

„Do you know whats going on in the world at the moment?" Integral asked, well aware of the fact that Seras couldnt possibily know of anything.

„Uh... well, theres these Vampires out there and im the one needed to destroy them, right?" the short blonde answered, not quite understanding the question.

„Indeed, but theres more. Last July, the German army suddenly attacked the Polish border, quickly takeing over the land and proceeding towards Russia. Soon after, they also started against French and Spain, most of the other world declared war on them, and the other way around. Apperantly, we, the English, are one of the main targets. So, your job isn´t just about vampires, but an whole army, too. "

Seras followed the explaination carefully, mentally drawing arrows over the world map... at that rate.. they could easlyly take over the world if they are strong enough.

"Unfortunely, we are not only low on money, we are also outgunned. All we have are the Enfield rifles, some Webly revolvers and the all new Bren light machinegun.. but the Germans even have submachineguns, anti-tank weapons, anti-personnal mines, light and heavy machineguns and God only knows what else. Therefore... were depending on you. An soldier who can stand up even after getting hit numberous times is bascially invulveable in a battlefield. With some luck theyll even surrender after noticeing the impossibility of takeing you down. Seras, im dead serious all the time and im telling you now that you might be Englands last hope."

The shorter girl nodded after a short time of trying to understand everything she just had been told. She was against a whole army... more so, an perfectly outfitted army all by herself.

That was exactly what she was trained for, right?

"Okay, now that this matter is off the table... Im going to send you on a Test mission, just to see how capable you really are. Corperal Reed will tell you all the necessesary details... meet him in the Lobby downstairs. Move." The last word was as clear as crystal, and after a quick salute, Seras gladly did so by moveing out of the room.

As she slowly went downstairs, it seemed that the Corperal had already been expecting her.

Takeing a closer look, he also appeared to be normal, exept for the black, short sleeved version of the Hellsing uniform. Supriseingly, he didnt have an british revolver in his holster, which was attached to his right hip, but an American Colt M1911.

The blackened steel of the weapon fitted the rest of his style, nonetheless. As little as Seras knew of this world, she considered him as handsome.

"Miss Seras Victoria, I assume?" he spoke to her, cheeringly, and her breath stopped for a moment as she was tore out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes Sir! Awaiting your orders, Sir!" Seras saluted quickly, ashamed of her temporal carelessness.

"Exellent. Im Tobias Reed, First Corpreal of the disposal unit Charlie, but im about to become Captain." He holded out his hand to her.

Blinking, Seras looked at it, and tried to remember her training... it took her a moment or two to get what he wanted, but then she shook his hand firmly, trying to smile.

"I suppose Sir Integra has already told you that well go on a Test mission?"

"Yes, Sir... she told me you would explain me the details." she answered shyly.

Smileing at her, he did. "Alright. Well go to an suburban part of the city, known to be one of the meeting places for vampires. Ill be there too, in case you need help with something. That is basically everything you need to know."

Seras took the rifle she carried back into her hands, nodding and saluteing to him.

"Well take the truck... its waiting for us in the front yard."

Half an hour later, Seras jumped off the vehicle, founding herself in the more colorful parts of the town... ruined houses, trash everywhere, serval little bonfires giving off light in the dark.. and that wasn´t even the worst of it.

"Okay. Now.. do your thing. Theyll certainly come out in any minute..." Reed didnt even get to finish his sentence.. a vampire jumped out from behind a garbage can, and he pulled out his pistol, but a rifle-shot was fired instantly.

From Seras.

In the blink of an eye, she had reacted, spotted the target, pulled up the gun, taken aim, pulled the trigger and managed to reload, because she also instantly spun around, smacking a second vampire with the butt of the weapon and then turning him to dust with another shot, to the head this time.

Three of them came running out of an alley, but she reacted again, fireing three seperate times in less than a second.

The shell cases merely hitted the ground as they were followed by five others, the deadly projectiles stuck in the bodies of five vampires.

The empty clip fell to the ground, and Seras inserted another.

The ten times she fired sounded like a single one, takeing down a group of enemies by itself, and another magazine was loaded.

This last ammuition was used in exactly one second, with one hand only... she carelessly threw away the Enfield, drawing her revolver instead.

What followed was nothing a cowboy would even have dreamed of.

Seras fired all six shots while dodgeing through jumping with a backflip.

The echos of the gunshots rang, and the speedfight was over... smirking slightly, she broke open the revolver to eject the used shells, then holstered it back on her belt... but not without a skilled spinning around her index finger.

Reed clapped applause for her, smirking as well. "I suppose I dont have to lie in my report to let Sir Integra become impressed about you..."


	4. 1938: Hemshire Graveyard

Chapter four.

„I´m telling you the truth, Sir. She´s just awesome like that." Corperal Reed said for the fifth time. „She peeks the Vamp, spins around in a blur, aims, shoots, hits, and while she hits she already peeked the next vamp and reloads while she turns to it, shooting and hitting again, and the whole thing isn´t takeing more than two freaking seconds. I know the SMLE can fire fast, but not THAT fast." Integral looked at him after takeing a deep breath with the cigar in her mouth. „Very well, if you are prositive about it, we can move on to the next step. And this next step will be an _actual_ mission. Compared to what you two experienced in that backally, it´ll be ... quite stressing, i´d say. Its also your chance to proof your worth to become Captain."

He had followed her smooth, calm voice the whole time, then snapped out of his gaze as she stopped talking. „Well, whats so special about this mission?" Integral stared deeply into his eyes. „Its THEM that makes this mission so special. Our enemy is digging in a graveyard near York, our territory. Due the widespread communication network of the Nazis, the police and the army havent attacked yet... also, it has been reported theres something,.. unnatural there. This might be one of those vampire mutants, but... you should be very, very careful. The Nazis should not be underestimated.. they outgun us by far with thier sub-machineguns, Panzerfausts and not to mention thier numbers."  
„Alright Sir. If Seras is always this capable, this should be a piece of cake." Reed was definately thinking this would be easy, Integral thought.  
„Youll find out soon. Until further notice, you are her partner, Corperal. Dismissed."

Hemshire Graveyard, York, England

14th of April, 1938 A.D.

21:43 PM

Seras nervously looked around as she gripped her SMLE tighter. She had never been to a graveyard in her nineteen years of production, let alone seeing a grave before. But what Ferguson told her about the dead gave her chills.

The ironsight of her gun wasn´t very clearly visible in the deep night.. she wouldnt have to see it, her mind would automatically raise the gun into the right spot and pull the trigger by instinct, but she used to feel better if she had control over the whole thing. Only the dim moonlight that came out of the clouds made her see the gun and the path they were heading down at all... so her eyes began to boost up the lightsource. Seras shrieked and dropped her gun in shock, her nightvision going completely off in a second.  
„What is it?" Reed spun around, drawing his Colt Gouverment and faceing Seras, ready to shoot anyone in sight, then untenseing as no one was there. „T-there..." she pointed out to the bare boned skull that lay right next to her feet. Seems like she was merely human physically, but still more than human in her mind. Reed holstered the pistol again, sighing, as he suddenly snapped his eyes back open, looking back at the skull... how could he overlook that?

The skull was wearing a metal helmet, like soldiers used to wear... but this helmet was currently used by the german army.

„Impossible... there isnt any issue left on the bone... But that skull can´t be older than five years, what could have...?" Seras looked to him frightened, her rifle back in her hands.. „It means it was eaten recently by something..." Reed stood back up after he inspected the skull, sighing deeply to stay calm. „Maybe. But it could have been just an hungry animal. Lets move on and finish our mission quickly.. this place gives me the creeps." But Seras didnt move... at least not forward. Instead, she was shuddering and twitching again and again, completely scared now. Ugh, thought Reed, Great, im no good at this. Well, lets at least try it.

He walked towards her and gripped her free hand with his firmly. „Im with you there. Nothing can happen to us if we go in together."

„W—w--what-- what is this...!" Seras looked down to thier hands, slipping her own out of his quickly, almost blushing.. it took him a few seconds to understand, but finally he got it... she lived her whole life for the millitary, she simply doesn´t know of these feelings. This was going to be an interesting partnership..

Reed cautionously climed down an old wooden ladder that leaded inside the grave. It looked more like large stone cave from this perspective, but the first impression is the wrong one in many situations. He almost fell the way down as a stick of the ladder broke, but he managed to hold onto the others in time, then takeing a deep breath and going on by using the others.

About twenty meters further down, dim light came from serval oil-lamps placed on the wall.. obviously recent additions to the ancient stone walls. The walls itself were supported by typical wooden boards like in old coal mines... an foul smell came from further inside, it was very, very cold.  
A minute after the Corperal entered the area, Seras slid down the ladder gently, landing on both her feet before getting the rifle back into her hands, looking around.  
"Seems like no one is in this area, at least. We should still be quiet." Reed started talking in a normal tone, then went quieter with his second sentence. Seras nodded in agreement, then went over to peek around the corner. She gasped as her army boots made a loud sound on the stone ground... her partner also looked worried about the stealthlyness of the whole thing.  
"... we should probably leave them behind. Maybe they´ll find them, but its safer this way." he said, starting to pull off his boots.  
Seras wanted to disagree, but then found no other choice but to obey to her human commander. Even though their official ranks differed, she was still just a rookie in Hellsings perspective.  
Five minutes passed, then they both looked ready to continue. Reed had to hold his mouth not to laugh.. Seras walking around with thigh highs only instead of the boots looked part funny, part strangely erotic. Althrough the second part quickly ebbed down as he followed Seras around.

The ground rough, similliar to rubble, and they had to try hard not to fall and to alert their presence... he thought for a moment about that it wouldve been a bad idea to pull their boots off, but then again, it would have been no different from that. If anything, worse.

Serass Enfield made a click as she took aim at a soldier in front of her... he wasnt aware of his surroundings, and she peered over to Reed to ask for permission. He smirked, shakeing his head, but sneaking up on him.

She could understand what he was up to, although she never quite saw it. The Corperal seemed to know exactly what he was doing, as he followed closely the shadow of the soldier, slowly took out a knife, then ramming it right into his skull where the helmet didnt protect him, catching the body as it fell over.  
"Heh, look what our friend here has got... " Reed grinned as he picked up the rifle sized weapon from the soldier.

"Sub-machinegun, Erma MP-40, 9x19mm Caliber, sir." Seras said while comeing closer.. that was a routine for her, she learned the weapon classes as she was fourteen. This MP was a recent addtion, though.  
"Nice... I bet Sir Integra will like it if we bring her one of these babies to analyze. Hope she wont mind if I use it before I do." After this sentence, he took the machinegun into both hands, one on the trigger, the second gripping around the magazine, as he proceeded towards a large hall.

"Sir... I suggest not moveing any further.. that doesn´t look safe." Seras warns him as he stands in the "doorway" of the hall.

"I agree.. this could definitely be a trap or an ambush area. Scout ahead."  
Seras gulped, but nodded, and sneaked on.. the hall had two other entraces, one to the left, and one right ahead of them... some wooden boxes were stored to the left, near the next hallway, and a few lamps hung down from the ceiling.

Suddenly, a series of shots rang out, three of them stuck Seras in the chest.

Gritting her teeth hard, she spotted the culpits after a second, sending them all into oblivion at once.

Reed ran up to Seras, not careing about the stealth effect anymore.

"Seras, are you alright?" She nodded as reply. "Im a biosoldier. Thisll heal in five minutes or so."  
After he stopped worrying, he went over to the dead soldiers, spotting something he didnt see before... a golden badge on the collar.

"SS... Schutzstaffel. So the rumors were true.. they are after something here. But what could they want from an ordinary graveyard?"  
"Maybe they want to know more about death itself.. and what happens after that." Seras speculated.  
Reed shrugged. "All I know is that I want out of here as soon as I can. Lets find out what exactly they do here and then get out. Just blowing up the entrace should be easy enough after that..."


	5. 1938: Hemshire Catacombs

Hemshire Graveyard Catacombs, 1938 A.D.

28 meters below the surface.

23:56 PM.

Deeper. Deeper. Even deeper than that.

Seras couldnt even tell how deep they went by now... all she did was following Reed, and trying to avoid tripping over her own socks.

The musky smell got stronger with each meter they went deeper. Since almost an hour they only went going deeper on this stone stairway some workers carved out.

It was kind of strange for Seras, being able to see so clearly. Her nightvision had kicked in long ago, but Reed almost didn´t see where he stepped at.

After another ten minutes, as he almost tripped, he stopped going on.

"Seras. Go on ahead. I cant see shit here anymore."

Indeed, it was pitch black... as Seras turned off the nightvision, she gasped at the complete and total darkness that loomed ahead of them.

A dark tunnel, leading further into the cave.

"...alright. Take my hand so you won´t get lost, this is trippy."

Some holes, obviously from dynamite accidents while forming the tunnel, were bridged over by simple wooden plates and boards. If he couldnt see, he would certainly fall into one. But especially in such a situation, they couldnt just light a candle or anything.

Corperal Reed sighed in relief as her hand slipped into his.. this time, he would have to thrust her blindly and totally. Pure luck won´t be enough.

He was also surprised how lightly the MP he picked up could be used with one hand. You wont need to cock it unless it was empty, and thus, you would only need to hold down the trigger.

He gasped loudly as he slid downwards a bit, pulling Seras back... she reacted quickly and pulled him out of the hole he tripped into. Thankful for him, it was just a small one, not deeper than a few inches, unlike some of the abysses they faced upon.. or rather, she faced upon.

Finally, after over fifteen minutes in complete blackness, they came to an hallway with electric lights on the walls, obviously placed there by the Nazis.

Reed rubbed his eyes as he came into the bright light so suddenly, so he couldnt see what Seras saw.. again.

She poked his side, pointing towards the big buldges in the wall, holes big enough to fit a human in.

"We must be inside the catacombs now... but why are they all empty?"

Serass question wasnt answered... a terrible, painful scream interrupted them, and both shook in fright.

"...what was that?" Reed asked, gripping his weapon tightly.

"I dunno... its nothing like I ever heard comeing from a human ever before.." Seras peeked around the corner quickly, to check for any people there... and ducked quickly.

A big bunch of soldiers rushed towards them, also checking out the noise. Unfaithfully, they didnt notice Seras... a fatal mistake, for she jumped out and quickly emptied a magazine of ten rounds into their heads.

As they fell, Reed came around as well, with a little grin. "Sweet. Now I got ammo, too."

He hurriedly ejected the magazines out of the MPs the soldiers carried, and strapped them onto his belt.

"Hope Sir Integra doesnt mind if the barrel isn´t rifled anymore when I give her this gun..."

Five minutes of silence passed. Then, another scream shook the halls, more dull and painful then the last.

"Just what IS that?!" They both asked at once... that, however, was a little mistake.

A second group of soldiers now passed by, quickly reacting to the intruders.

Reed flopped flat on the ground to avoid shots, altrough a graze caught his arm. That was better than Seras, who kept standing and spun around, fireing her gun rapidly, but getting riddled with bullets in her chest area.

"Aaagh... these things hurt still."Reed complained as he got back up.

"You were just lucky you reacted so instantly. Just look at me for a change." Seras grumbled as she turned around to him... her uniform top was a bloody mess in the most literal sense of the word.

Her wounds quickly healed, and due the immense ammount of blood, none could make out what was under it...

A third scream, cut off in the middle, went through the corridors. It sounded, however, much clearer than the ones before.

"We must be getting near to the source.." Seras said, reloading her rifle quickly.

"Maybe. Or there was just a soldier happening to be close to us than to the rest."

They ended up being in a large hall... dimmly lit by the lights in the corners. But Seras was unlucky again, being able to see it all. Lots and lots of crippled soldiers, and parts of them, were splattered around, crushed heads and arms, legs, pure bones and muscle texture even.

"My god... what happened here...?!" Reed said, being enterally grateful that he didnt have to see all of this picture.

An inhuman groan caught their ears.

Quickly running to the other side of the hall, they both fired at the creature that suddenly raised up from the ground.

It took the bullets like it was nothing, and seemed to be made of the parts that were lieing around.

Reeds MP 38 rattled like an old car engine, mercylessly pieceing the skin of this inhuman thing... but nothing seemed to work, it just kept moveing.

Seras suddenly stopped, gripping her bayonet out of her pocket.

"Seras!" Reed shouted, reaching out for her, but it was already happened.

The Creature hat tackled her, biteing off her left leg, as she rammed the blade into its skull, stopping it for a minute.

Reed stumbled across the body that lied in front of him, towards the one he cared more for.

"Nnnnnngh... its.. its alright, itll heal in a...minute..." Seras groaned in pain, trying to pull the bayonet out of the skull again... but it seemed stuck.

"Let it be, we gotta get out of here.. I can still hear it breathing.." Without any further question, he picked her up, hanging the MP and her rifle over his shoulder, heading out.

The Creature got back up also, running on all fours after them.

He could see the light of day at the end of the passage.. and could hear the hungry groans from the creature at his back.

It was comeing closer.

It would only be a matter of time.

He could feel the claw on his back...

He closed his eyes.

An unfamilliar shot rang out, along with a click.

Reed snapped his eyes back open, turning around as the Creature retracted its hand... a bullet stuck its head, and the inhuman screams indicated that it was near death. A second, third shot were spend, one directly after another, and the Creature exploded in a goreful mess, soaking both Reed and Seras in blood.. both quickly closed their eyes.

"The Lord must have blessed the two of you with great luck and courage, my young children." it came from the lighter end of the passage.

Reed turned around yet again, seeing an old man, probably in his sixties, in a brown leather coat, a priests clothing underneath, and an automatic M1 Garand rifle in both his hands.

"W-who are you?" He asked, then blinking with slight disgust as Seras´s leg regenerated by splurting out of the stump.

"The name my Lord gave me is Kristofer Wilkins.. im the local man of God around here, and im leading this little church up the hill.. its the church that is connected to this graveyard. I told the germans serval times that they should not interrupt the dead, but they didnt listen. Now, they have what they wanted, and a grand danger is about to be set free."

Reed looked at Reverend Wilkins with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, father?"

"You wont understand when I would tell you, my son. But, if someone wants to know what comes after death, he will not search it among the living. And if someone tries to get past death and life to seek the thing inbetween, then both life and death will abandon him. Life is a wonderful being, and will not dare to take revenge, but Death... well.. lets say they got what was comeing for them."

Seras stood on her own, two legs again, now with only one sock, but with two legs at least. "Interesting theory. But, how could you defeat that.. thing?"

Wilkins looked at her with a smile. "With my faith in the Lord." he said, pulling a bullet out of the gun. It had a golden surface over the caseing, and the bullet was a solid silver one.

"I see. Now, whats going to happen?" Reed asked.

"You two should go. The dead awoke inside this chamber and they hunger for the living. I will blow up the entraces of this catacomb so theyll never come out... most likely, they´ll have dinner on these germans, anyway."

Reed nodded, checking his weapon again.. The Nazis were planning something, most definitely.

Seras looked over to him, then shrugged. Of all humans she met so far, he seemed to be the strangest one.

They walked back over the hill, not hurrying anymore, back to their truck, and tried to get over the shocks and horrors they experienced down there.

"Well done, you two." Integra said as they both returned to the manor.

They were both still blood soaked, without boots, Seras with a trashed uniform top and without her second sock, Reed with a little wound on his arm, but both alive and with a complete victory in their pockets.

"The weapon Captain Reed brought back was sent into the labs immidiantly. And yes, I said Captain Reed. You and Sergant Victoria will now have your official rankings.. and a week off. Keep up the good work.. and, Victoria... im sorry that I underestimated your qualities. Youre an absoulte soldier in the purest sense of the word and can now act alone."

Seras looked at her with a unsure expression, making salute. "Thank you Sir, but I would rather stay with Captain Reed."

Integra raised an eyebrow, turning to the Captain. "Is that alright with you, Captain?"

Reed nodded, smileing. "Affirmative, Sir. I would be grateful to share my active duties with Seras."

Sir Integra thought it over for a minute, then shrugged. "If you like it so bloody much, whatever. As long as you keep fighting for me, I dont care."

Both saluted and laughed "Thank you very much, Sir Integra!"

Hemshire Graveyard Status: completed.


	6. 1938: Tibet Jungle

Twenty miles south of Tibet, China, October 1938 A.D.

Somewhere between 19 and 22 PM.

Reeds arm started to get tired trying to hack through the bamboo trees and bushes that covered thier sight. His bayonet feeled like it weighted a ton by now, but they couldnt stop until they wouldve found a free field to build a tent and make a fire.

„Im starting to wonder, Seras... when did we loose the map again? In the swamp? On that cliff? Or did we even pack it?" He asked his only comparde, who still tried hard not to get whacked on by bushes as she followed behind.

„In the swamp, i think... after we had to shoot quite a few of these crocodile-like animals who tried to eat us. I sure hope we didnt elimiate a species there." Seras said, while strapping the two belts, used to carry both thier weapons, tigher around her torso.

Reed had been issued an heavy Bren machinegun to fight off against the heavyly armed SS, but carrying more then twenty pounds over a distance of over thirty miles was something only a biosoldier could do. And Seras suceeded in that, as she also carried her own Enfield SMLE on her back.

Reed was only armed with his favorite Colt as he kept hacking the bushes down. At least Serass sarcasm, which she recently learned about, stopped by now and she didnt make anymore comments about that they would get a nice suntan here.

„Im guessing it, but we should be near Tibet by tomorrow, Seras." Reed replied, panting and stopping for a second.

„Sure, well make that. We had been traveling for almost a week now, if you include the ship that brought us here." Seras looked at him, slightly worried. „Shall i help you, Captain?"

Reed shook his head. „Naw. Cant let you do all the work by yourself.

They continued thier march shortly after.

„Captain, ive been wondering what the difference is between a human and a biosoldier."

Reed peeked over his shoulder while he aimlessly whacked everything within his reach.

„Well, youre stronger, faster, and so on."

Seras laughed and shook her head. „No, i mean, mentally. I think we think differently."

„Thats actually quite common. Every human thinks in a different way. But.. if you mean the perspective you look through.."

Seras snipped her finger. „Perspective. Thats what i meant. You always seem so clear about some things that are an enigma to me."

Reed blinked a bit. „Now, who told you what an enigma is?"

„Integra."

„Oh. That makes sense."

Thier discussion ended shortly after, as they reached a little grassy field . The „forest" what seemed more like a jungle, also ended here. Captain Reed and Seras decided to camp a bit away from it, to avoid the creatures that lurked through it.

„Okay. Now we have two jobs, building a tent and makeing a fire, and getting food." He said after re-sleaveing his bayonet.

„You might need that again, Captain. My profession is shooting, so it would be better if i hunt for something to eat."

Reed sighed deeply, takeing the dull blade into his left hand after his right arm was left all ached up. „Alright..."

Two hours, about a hundred chops and a gunshot later, they found each other on the campfire again.

Seras brought back something that seemed to be a big bird, and almost automatically followed Reeds sarcastic comment about her killing the last do-do bird.

It was pitch black when they finally got to eat dinner... besides a bit of lunch, thier first meal at that day.

„Wow, i never thought this bird would actually be tasty." Seras said, obviously amazed by the creatures of these jungles.

„I would have never thought that we could make it tastey like this." Reed pointed out, concentrateing on eating.

Due this fact, it certainly didn´t take long for them to finish.. sitting on the soft ground, they both looked above them.

„...hey, whats that light over there? A plane?" Seras asked, pointing at a rapidly moveing dot with a little white beam behind it.

„No, not at all. Thats a shooting star. People believe that you can make a wish on them if you see one, and if youre desperate enough, itll come true. But only if you keep it secret." Reed decided not to tell her what they actually were, but the legend of them.

„Oh.. how nice... i think im going to try that, Captain." she replied, lieing back a bit.

Reed smirked. „You do that. Its not like we can do much else, anyway."

Some minutes passed, and he stared into the flickering light of the campfire.

„... this is a strangely comfortable atmosphere." Seras finally said, comeing back up.

„What is?" he looked over to her, with a confused expression.

„I don´t know.. these pretty stars... and all this.. relaxedness around here."

„Well, thats why people like to camp like this sometimes. Only difference is that they have actual tents, aren´t armed with automatic weapons, and dont have to march through jungles for hours. Especially the women find it... romantic to look into the sky at night." Reed doubted that Seras would know what „romantic" would mean.

„Oh... i heard that word before. .. i think its something good, isnt it?" she asked, with that questioning look on her face which she always had when she was asking him something about the humans. At first, it looked incrediblely silly, but Reed stopped to laugh about it.

„Yes, definately. But i should tell you about the whole thing another time... its pretty late, and we have a long march until we reach Tibet tomorrow."

Seras nodded to him. „..shall i watch the fire or do you want to?"

He shook his head at her slightly. „You just go to sleep. If all else falls, you can still save my life like you ususally do."

Seras smiled at this joke, then blinked as she didnt know why she smiled instead of laughing at his joke. She shrugged at herself, then crawled into the tent, quickly falling asleep.

On the next day, Seras woke up as the fire was already burned out. Captain Reed had fallen asleep beside it, still in a sitting position, but leaned against the tent.

Seras grinned, what she rarely did, and poked his side to wake him up. „Captain Sir! Sergant Victoria reporting, Sir! Night was refreshing and without casulties, Sir!"

He jumped up almost literally, blinking at her... then saluteing at her with a grin. „Keep it up, Soldier! Fetch the equipment and lets get moveing!"

„Yes Sir! Will do Sir!" Seras laughed, then walked over to the rifles to pick them up again.

Shes such a cheerful girl. Reed thought. I wouldve never imagined that before. Her past must´ve been thraumatizeing.

Another long march followed, but soon, they could finally see thier destination..

„Behold, Seras... the most gigantic set of mountains on Earth. The Himalaja. Its biggest mountain is the Mount Everest with over seven kilometers of height. No one ever suceeded climbing it all the way up. But our actual desination is far from all that.. its just a plateu near the edge of these mountains."

Seras couldn´t help but stare at this magnificent sight. She had never seen anything so big, yet so beautiful ever before. The mountains top seemed to be way over the clouds, even her enhanced sight couldn´t see where it ended.

„There." Reed said after he looked through his binoculars. „I found the plateu. Its about five miles ahead of us. We should be reaching it in less than a hour."

„:...then lets keep moveing, Sir!"

It took them exactly fourty minutes to come to the plateu... but something was going on. Something bad.

„I don´t like where this is going, Seras..." Reed said, pointing over to the edge of the plateu. „There are armed men there, and theyre obviously looking for us."

Seras grabbed her rifle, handing the MG over to Reed. „Want me to snipe them?" she asked, takeing aim at first.

„Yeah, but let me get into position first. I couldnt possibily fire this monster from the hip."

Reed crawled over to a big stone, hopeing to find cover there. But, unfortunely for him, they found him going towards it. His right arm was grazed by a shot.

„Argh!.. Seras, shoot, now!" he screamed over to his partner as he quickly set up the MG on its bipod.

Seras didnt need a second command. She took the rifle and fired as best as she knew how, every shot was a hit. But, somehow, the ranks were quickly filled up again.

„Awright, lets see how you handle this..." Reed growled, then fireing the Bren into the ranks, scoreing some losses for the enemy.

However, the tides changed as a man in a black suit came up.. an SS uniform.

He simply pulled out a pistol and shot at Reed.. but there was no smoke, and the muzzle flash was bright red.

Reed could hear something swirling through the air. In pure insinct, he pulled up his gun to protect himself against the flying bullet.. but it wasn´t a bullet at all what struck him there.

The thick barrel was hopelessly busted, and a bit of blood streamed out from the hit. It wasnt so bad, the ammo were spent anyway, but Reed knew what to do now.

„Seras! Kill the man with the uniform, on the left!"

Seras blinked, but quickly obeyed, silenceing him.

As he fell, the others also quickly retreated, and the path was clear.


	7. 1938: Lhass City of the Gods

Tibet, October 1938 A.D.

12:34 PM

Reed started to crawl up the plateu after fixing up his shot shoulder.

The ground was sandy and slippery, but with desperation, and a little help from Seras, who crawled up right behind him, they both got up quickly enough.

One soldier was only hurt, not dead. He gritted his teeth and looked up to them, reaching out for the rifle that was near him.

Captain Reed pulled out his pistol and mercylessly shot his hand before he could do so.

„Alright now. I hope you understand what i say, asshole." Reed said in fluid german.

Seras was amazed by this fact. She knew that he was part American, part German, but she always believed he must have some kind of accent. But then again, this thought struck her, there must be a reason why he gained this high rank.

„We know you guys always have a hardon for the occult. So what is about this gun that leatherjacketed bastard just fired at me?" Reed asked, kicking the soldier as he wanted to turn over.

„Go to..hell.." The soldier pressed out, showing his middle finger with his other hand.

„Wrong answer." Reed said, shooting off his bad finger.

„Captain, there´s a book in these crates... i cant read what it says, but its something about weapons." Seras said after opening one of the supply crates that were stocked near the edge of the plateu.

„Goood... then maybe i wont need to press this idiot any further." But safty first, Reed thought, takeing the strange pistol from the dead officer.

Seras handed the book over to him, and Reed gave it a quick look, before giveing it back to Seras, telling her that she should pack it into her backpack.

Then, he spun around again, takeing the weapon into his hand and pointing it right at the soldier.

The soldier immidiantly broke out in sweat and pure freight. He didnt seem to be impressed by Reeds pistol, but now he had high respect.

„What? Its the same gun, basically." Reed compared the two pistols with each other. They were almost identical to each other... exept that the one he picked up had a deep red slide and the lower part of the slide didnt reflect the sunlight.

The engraveing on the slide didnt give off much, but it was obvious that it only was a copy of the Colt Gouverment, not a modified one.

„BX-03, Model 45. A very unususal name for a gun, wont you say?" Reed said to the soldier, pointing the gun at him again.

„...it means _Blutkanone Experimentell, Version Drei, Colt Modell 45._" He said without holding back anymore.

„Experimental Bloodgun, Version three." He translated for Seras.

„Id say we heard enough." She replied, shrugging.

„Yeah, definately. I cant stand anything more of this shit anyway." Reed turned to the soldier again, putting his own Colt back into its rightful holster.

„No, wait! Its dangerous to use it! Its only a prototype, it could...!" Reed had already pressed the trigger as the Soldier was still begging.

The red flash covered the most goreful part for Reed, but Seras had to watch.

The soldier was first hit by a red, deformed bullet which almost looked fluid, then his skin, his muscles, his bones were eaten up within a second. Only his clothes, torn to shreds and bloody, remained.

The gun now glowed red on the lower section of the slide, and Reeds hand twitched.

„What..what the.." he dropped the weapon, gripping his wrist.

„Whats wrong?" Seras asked, running over to him, blinking as the weapon on the ground spun its barrel towards her.

„A shock just went through my hand.. right as i fired.. not recoil or anything like that, it was more like... my blood disappeared for a second." Reed looked back at the weapon, finally understanding what the name meant.

„I would say we leave that here..." Seras replied, stepping far back from the gun.

„We cant.. thats a prototype, and an extremely dangerous one. We must let Integral know of this and thats the only way. But i won´t ever use it again."

Quickly, Reed put the pistol into his pocket, then started to run towards the direction of Lhass.

They were already late, and Seras quickly followed, almost faster than him.

If they are in possession of these things, then they could hold a serious threat to the world with thier war.. and they had to finish thier mission as quick as possible to let Integral know.

It didn´t even take two hours to come to Lhass, the spiritual captial of Tibet, known as the city of the gods.

„Here we are.." Reed said, panting after all the running.

„Yes... the city of the gods, isnt it?" Seras asked, not exausted at all.

„Exactly... the Nazis believe.. that thier Atlantic ancestors.. come from here." Reed explained through his panting, then started to go again. „Our destination is the big temple over there."

They walked up a long, stone stairway, leading to an ancient temple made of dark wood.. Seras couldn´t tell what it was, but of all people, she wouldn´t know anyway.

Reed only guessed that it was a hard sort of wood, because after all the years, the temple seemed to be perfectly intact.

It reminded a bit of those gigantic towers they had in Asia sometimes.. but it was only thirteen feet tall.

Quickly, they rushed towards the entrace and slid both of the thick doors open.

An gigantic stone stature waited inside, as well as a man in a black uniform.

„Welcome, agents... i hope you enjoyed your trip and the little fights on the way. Before you ask, no, we havent met before, so i´ll introduce myself first." The man spoke quickly in an slightly accented English.

„Im Hauptmann Jürgen Meiers, one of the head persons of the SS Paranormal Division. Quite a magifient city, isnt it? Full of wonders, answers and questions.. but my question is, what do you seek if you only seek us? You could find us anywhere in the moment. My answer to this question is.. you seek death. Otherwise, you wont have entered the ancient Atlantic temple of Mars, wont you?"

Reed automatically reached for his pistol and fired a round into Meiers body, but he quickly regenerated, laughing. „Something i have, but you don´t... immortallity. All veterans have this... Gas is an interesting substance." After three more rounds from Reed, Meiers quickly ran away from them, through the door they came from, then locking it from the other side.

Seras tried to kick it open, but nothing happened as she hit the door.

„Damnit... were trapped in here." She cursed, looking around.

„Yeah, but what´s his goal? What does he archive with that? Its not like we suffocate in here.." Reed asked, mostly himself, as he looked around as well.

Both thier questions were answered as the stone stature began to move on its own.

"Shit!" Reed shouted as the stone fist reached out for him. Fortunely, it was reasonably slow, making him able to dodge it.

Seras immidiantly started fireing at the huge enemy, spending a whole clip with not much effect.

Reed also shot his clip empty onto the large foe, then ejecting it almost instantly, rolling over to the other side of the room to reload.

"Captain.. we might need to use a trick. This thing could help us find a way out!" Seras suggested while reloading as well, dodgeing the fist of the beast before it could crush her body as whole.

"Yes, but.. how?" Reed kept fireing, ejecting another clip after that.

"How should I know? Im not trained for these!" Seras replied, holding her fire, just avoiding the beast.

"...maybe.. Hey, I know! Lets try and shoot off one of its legs with our concentrated firepower!" Reed said, aiming at the left leg.

"Right, that might work." Seras nodded, also aiming at the left leg.

"Wait... wait.. now!" As the beast was close to them, and thus close to the door, they both opened fire, Reed with his semiautomatic pistol, Seras with her carbine which she handled like an assault rifle.

It didn´t take too long, althrough the leg wasn´t off, a big buldge was in there, and the beast fell into the door like a tree... both shreddered with a crash.

Two SS soldiers, who waited near the doorframe, got stirred up and opened fire into the room, but were quickly ambushed by Seras kicking one into the chest, and Reed punching another over as they simply jumped out from behind the frame.

"Good to know we didnt have to waste more ammo on them." He replied, cracking his fist after kicking the second soldier into the face.

"Yes, because we don´t have any bullets anymore." Seras added, stabbing her soldier with the bayonet right in the face.

"Well, now we have." It came from him, as he holstered the pistol and picked up the MP 38.

"Right." Seras also grabbed one, takeing the time to grab the ammo the soldier had as well.

Both ran out of the city, shooting everything and everyone who was holding a gun and came past them...

"How do we get back to Integra?" Reed asked Seras, while gunning down a Tibet rebel.

"I have no idea. But maybe we could find a boat or a plane somewhere."

As soon as she finished that sentence, the two saw a plane on a short stone field, starting its engine, about to take off.

Seras took a quick look at it, then made a gesture to Reed.

"Climb on my back, Captain. Ill get that."

Reed decided to trust her. What other options could he choose from, anyway.

"Uh.. are you sure thats going to work?" He asked as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Prositive. Just hang on as best as you can." Seras made a slight grin as finally something exciteing happened.

Sprinting with inhuman speed, she reached out for the plane.. but it took off already.

In the last possible moment, she finally catched up with it, and with a scream, she jumped into the air and gripped the rudder of the plane hardly.. a few little buldges were carved into the metal where she grabbed it.

"Quick. Climb onto it, ill follow." She said, gritting her teeth tightly not to loose her grip.

"Alright." Reed replied, crawling over her head and shoulders to get on the back of the plane´s hull.

As he was off her, it looked like Seras was about to be shaken off, the rudders were raised up, but Seras took this opportunity to make an elegant somersault onto the hull.

"There. Now, how are we gonna get on board?" Reed asked, while fighting with staying on the hull. It wasnt polished and many bolts stood out, so holding tight was easy, but the plane was quickly speeding up, sending lots of wind their direction.

"Gimme your bayonet. Ill handle that." Seras said, takeing his bayonet out of its sleeve.

Then, she got on her knees, and handled the big knife like a tin opener, sliceing a hole into the hull, big enough to slip in.

"Alright, here we go!" She giggled, jumping into the plane, making it shake alittle.

"Ah! Hey, dont be so rush!" Reed yelled before crawling in also.

The plane wasnt very big.. roughly made for a few passegers and the pilots.

Seras and Captain Reed landed in the passager cabin, looking around quickly.. Nobody seemed to be there.

Reed took his Colt out again, and loading the last clip. As Seras lost the MP while jumping onto the plane, she gripped the bayonet after picking it up from the ground.

Seras kicked the metal door to the cockpit open, revealing an unknown pilot.. and Hauptmann Meiers.

"Ah, you two are presistant.. well, lets start where we left off, shall we?" He yelled over the wind noise, takeing an Luger Carbine out of his coat and fixing a stock to it quickly, then immidiantly starting to fire at Seras.

"Bullets wont help you, vampire!" She said as she jumped onto him, sliceing his throat with the blade.

"And knives wont harm me, you silly girl." Meiers coughed, emptying his clip into Reed instead.

He took two shots into the shoulder, and one to the chest.. he fell over as the oversized pistol clicked.

"Out of options, bloodsucker." Seras sticked the bayonet deep into his heart, making Meiers gasp. However, it didnt stop him at all.

"End of the ride, girl." He meant, gripping her shoulder and biteing down her neck.. but before he could drink Serass blood, a weird shot noise rang out, and his body vaporized.

Reed had used the bloodgun again, gritting his teeth at the pain. "Seems like they arent so immortal at all."

Seras regenerated her wounds, stepping over to Reed. "Are you alright?" she asked, unnecessaryly.

"Not at all. But I guess ill make it.. it doesnt hurt to breath or anything." Slowly, he stood up again, having a bit of trouble from the pain going through him.

Seras rushed back into the cockpit as she noticed the plane going downwards.

"Shit, the pilot got shot from Meiers.." she muttered, then jumped onto the copilots seat.

Reed stumbled into the cockpit as well, shoveing off the dead pilot with his good hand, then sitting down on the seat. "Height?"

Seras looked at the instruments. "Merely five hundred feet. Applitude falling.

Reed gripped the rudder with his right hand, pulling it up as strong as he could, Seras did the same.

"Applitude?" He asked while trying to avoid the mountains ahead of them.

"Constant. Starting to rise. Heights are at thousand feet.

"Okay, hold it this way, and lets head home."

"Alright Captain. You better get in the back and treat your wounds, i´ll get us home meanwhile." Seras said, cracking her shoulder and blocking the rudder for a moment.

Reed nodded, standing up again.. Seras supported him from falling over. As he was safely in one of the seats, she hurried back into the cockpit and jumped on the pilots seat, unblocking the rudder again.

Reed looked at her for a while as he looked for the medikit stored in the plane. She was a multitalent, alright. But she was starting to become human.

Tibet Encounter, complete.


End file.
